warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: An Echo in the Wind
Allegiances: FogClan Allegiances Leader: Violetstar, long-haired white she-cat with deep purple eyes Deputy: ' Echonose, ''dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Ashthorn, brown tabby tom with green eyes Leafshade, white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Sweetpetal gray she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes Lovelyface, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose Slickfur, black tom Flintfur, black and gray tom with amber eyes Coalfoot, ginger tom with black feet Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Mousetalon, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Oatclaw, light brown tom with tiger stripes and amber eyes Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Fogpaw, gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail Pinepaw, ginger tom with green eyes Oakpaw, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Quailpaw, dark brown tom with ginger flecks Poppypaw, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes 'Kits: ' Dirtkit, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Silentkit, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Fourkit, black tom with amber eyes Cometkit, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Daisykit, white she-cat with ginger legs '''Queens: Gladeheart, brown she-cat with white tail Sweetfur, black and ginger she-cat Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Goldenrain, golden she-cat with amber eyes Dapplenose, '' ginger she-cat with white spots'' FlameClan Allegiances Leader: Froststar, beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest Deputy: ' Owlpelt, ''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Burningpaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Pricklemist, white she-cat with messy fur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Moonfall, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Furzepaw Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Apprentice: Clawpaw Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Apprentice: Bravepaw Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Rosesplash, cream she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Furzepaw, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawpaw, black and white tomt Bravepaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningpaw, ginger tom with blue eyes 'Kits: ' Whitekit, white she-cat with a black tail '''Queens: Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Frostynose, '' white she-cat'' AdderClan Allegiances Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Raggedpaw Snowstripe, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Shimmergaze, black she-cat Apprentice: Skypaw Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Apprentice: Flowerpaw Spottedfur, Spotted ginger she-cat Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Heatherfrost, ginger tabby '' '''Apprentices: ' Raggedpaw, dark brown tom Skypaw, gray tom Flowerpaw, gray and white she-cat 'Kits: ' Dawnkit, gray she-cat with green eyes Dapplekit, gray she-cat with white spots Fernkit, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfkit, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashkit, dark ginger tabby tom '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Elders:' Badgerfoot, black tom Whitefoot, '' gray she-cat with white paws'' GlowClan Allegiances Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lightningsong, ''dark brown she-cat with white flecks of fur 'Medicine Cat: ' Featherpool, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Softpaw, siamese patterned she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Apprentice: Mistypaw Brackenthorn, light brown tom Lionclaw, golden tabby tom with blue eyes Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Bumblepaw Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Torchflight, ''brown tom Talonflight, dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Wavefrost, gray and white she-cat Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Mistypaw, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblepaw, golden tom with black stripes Dancingpaw, black she-cat with green eyes 'Kits: ' Hawkkit, mottled ginger tom Mottlekit, mottled gray she-cat Grasskit, dark brown she-cat '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Elders: Herontalon, black and white tom Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Fernpoppy, '' white she-cat'' Deaths Jewelfangs Hardfoot Thrushpelt '' ''Shrewear, '' Chapter One "Fogpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fogwhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of FogClan." "Fogwhisker! Fogwhisker!" Mousetalon called proudly. She had done it! She had trained a warrior! Fogwhisker and Pinepelt were bouncing with excitement, and having trouble keeping their mouths shut. Mousetalon smiled at Fogwhisker before padding off to do the dusk patrol with Winterfall and Oakpaw. The younger apprentice sighed. "What's wrong with you, Oakpaw?" Winterfall asked. "Now I only have Poppypaw and Quailpaw to talk to," the young tom hissed. Mousetalon chuckled. "Be glad you have Poppypaw, still, Oakpaw, Vineflower tells me that Quailpaw is annoying," she meowed. Winterfall shot her a sharp glance. "I think Poppypaw likes me," Oakpaw admitted, "Not that I mind." Winterfall's eyes softened and Mousetalon and her exchanged an amused glance. Later, when Mousetalon padded into the warriors den, she hissed. The only spot left was next to Mothfur! The brown tom was awake still, his green eyes gazing at her. She padded over and sat next to him. She glanced around. Echonose and Kinklegs were sharing tongues, and so were Redfangs and Bloodclaw. She shyly lapped down a piece of fur on Mothfur's pelt that was ruffled. He shuddered slightly, and mover closer to her, licking her ears. She was surprised by the gesture, which usually was a sign of affection. She licked his cheek. He purred. Chapter Two "Mousetalon, wake up!" came a gentle voice. Mousetalon opened her eyes, and with extreme embarrassment, realized that she had fallen asleep on Mothfur! She scrambled up, nervous that he would be angry, but to her relief his eyes were bright with amusement. Rivermist and Pureheart were choking back laughter, and Redfangs and Shrewear couldn't hold back. Mousetalon bared her teeth at them, and stalked out of the den, where Echonose was organizing patrols. Her former mentor glanced at her. "Mousetalon, lead a border patrol with Fogwhisker, Rivermist, and . . . um . . . Mothfur." Mousetalon closed her eyes. Of course she was going to patrol with him. As she padded out of camp with Fogwhisker at her side, and Mothfur and Rivermist behind her, she was careful to keep her eyes away from the tabby tom. They scented another border patrol from FlameClan nearby, and soon enough, the patrol of three emerged from the trees. "Oh, what a surprise, FogClan kittypets," the leader of the patrol sneered. "We're not looking for a confrontation, Owlpelt, we're just patroling," Mousetalon growled. Owlpelt bared his teeth at her, and led the patrol off. Mothfur nodded at Mousetalon approvingly before they continued the patrol. Fogwhisker bounced to her side. "Are you and Mothfur mates now?" she asked. Mousetalon hissed. "Of course not!" she meowed hotly. Fogwhisker chuckled. When the patrol was done, Mothfur beckoned her to join him in the den. She sat beside him. "You look beautiful today, Mousetalon," Mothfur purred. Mousetalon's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you," she meowed silently, looking at her paws. Mothfur scooted closer to her until he was pressed against her. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately," he said. Mousetalon nodded quietly. "I forgive you, Mothfur." "Will you be my mate?" Time Lapse of Eight Moons . . . Chapter Three "Purplekit! Get back in here!" "But Momma, I want to watch Foxtrot organize the herbs!" the mottled brown she-kit wailed. Mousetalon sighed. She had just recently had Mothfur's kits- Blazekit, Purplekit, Songkit, and Lionkit, and she had been cramped in the nursery all day with Jinglestep. Gladeheart had finally moved out of the den when Silentpaw, Cometpaw, and Daisypaw had become apprentices, along with Sweetfur, when Dirtpaw and Fourpaw followed. Jinglestep now had two beautiful kits- Amethystkit and Harekit. Mousetalon had been training Silentpaw for as long as possible, but now Pureheart had taken over since the kits came. Purplekit's violet eyes gleamed as she watched Blazekit pounce on Lionkit. Mousetalon purred when Mothfur padded in. He nuzzled her and sat down. "Vineflower wants you to go hunting with her," he purred, "I'll watch them." "Thank you," Mousetalon replied and padded out to where Vineflower stood waiting. "Let;s go," Vineflower meowed and the two padded into the forest. "How are the kits?" Vineflower asked as Mousetalon trotted back with a small thrush. "Eager," Mousetalon huffed as she sat down, "I can't get a wink of sleep!" Vineflower laughed. She padded toward camp and Mousetalon followed. Violetstar approached her. "Groom your kits, I am making them apprentices," she purred and leaped onto Highrock. Mousetalon darted to the nursery and started to lick her kits. Chapter Four "Mousetalon, take Purplepaw to Twolegplace and gather catmint, ''quickly," Foxtrot called. She was bent over Rivermist, who was coughing uncontrollably. Littlestorm and Oatclaw wheezed nearby, and Winterfall was sleeping in a nearby nest. Mousetalon nodded and flicked her tail for her daughter to follow her. "Will they die?" Purplepaw asked in a worried tone. "Not if we get the catmint," Mousetalon replied. Purplepaw nodded and ran after her until they reached a small Twoleg nest. A tortoiseshell kittypet jumped onto the fence. "Get off my territory," she hissed, trying to look dangerous. Mousetalon rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Her territory?" Purplepaw smirked, flicking her tail in amusement. Mousetalon shushed her by covering her mouth with her tail. "We just need catmint," she purred calmly. "I'll shred you before you enter my garden," the kittypet warned, unsheathing her not-so-sharp claws. Mousetalon grinned and unsheather ''her ''claws. The kittypet hissed and leaped at her, and Mousetalon dodged the she-cat and raked her shoulder, easily pinning her. The kittypet surprised her by kicking her belly hard with Clan strength, and leaping free. Mousetalon charged again and tripped her with a move Winterfall had taught her, and pinned her again. "Do you want to continue, or let us take the catmint?" she growled. The kittypet squirmed in terror, though her eyes blazed with anger. "Take it!" she wailed, and Mousetalon released her and purred as she ran off. By then, Purplepaw had collected the catmint, and the pair ran back to camp, where Foxtrot greeted them. "Wonderful job, thank you," she meowed, grabbing the leaves and running into her den, with Purplepaw at her heels. Mousetalon padded over to sit by Echonose, whose face seemed tired and extremely stressed. "Are you okay?" she asked the deputy. "Kinklegs is ill . . ." Echonose murmured, her face creasing with worry for her mate. Mousetalon nuzzled her. "We got the catmint, he will be alright," she comforted. Echonose merely nodded, as though her mind was somewhere else, and her tail dismissed Mousetalon with a sweep. Chapter Five "Songpaw is doing very well," Fogwhisker commented to Mousetalon as the pair scouted the border. They had sent off Silentpaw and Songpaw to play and were enjoying the peace for a few moments. "I'm glad," Mousetalon replied, "After all, she has a wonderful mentor." "Only because she had a wonderful mentor," Fogwhisker added modestly. Mousetalon chuckled. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell and white pelt emerged from the trees with a white and gray shape behind it. "Hey, Momma!" Songpaw greeted, her green eyes glittering. Silentpaw laughed and licked her tortoiseshell fur. "We scented a GlowClan patrol around the border, but it was stale," Silentpaw reported. "Good," Fogwhisker murmured, "Let's get back to camp." Back at camp, Violetstar was sitting on Highrock, her deep purple eyes glazed. She stared at nothing, muttering to herself. It was obvious she was nearing the end of her ninth life. Mousetalon felt a pang of grief. Violetstar had been leader since she had been born, it would be so different without her. Violetstar trembled. Four new shapes emerged from the trees- Mousetalon's two sons, Blazepaw and Lionpaw, home from battle practice. Rivermist was teasing Blazepaw gently about a battle move and Redfangs was quizzing Lionpaw on battle techniques. Purplepaw emerged from the medicine cat's den. Her eyes gleamed when she saw Songpaw, and she bounded over to talk to her. Oakfur, Quailfang, and Poppyshine, recently made warriors, were around camp, and Poppyshine and Oakfur were sharing tongues. Cometpaw and Daisypaw were flicking a piece of moss back and forth, while Amethystkit and Harekit watched with wide eyes. Leafshade was staring silently into the trees, and Gladeheart was prodding Jinglestep to get back into the nursery. "Hey, Mousetalon," Mothfur greeted as he padded up to her. Mousetalon purred. "Our kits are doing so well," she murmured happily. "I never thought I'd see you act so . . ." Mothfur began. "So what?" Mousetalon challenged playfully. "Old!" Chapter Six "Violetstar is dying!" Mousetalon jumped up and prodded Vineflower, who was sleeping lightly beside her. The mournful call came from Foxtrot, and Purplepaw was assisting her in carrying her body, which was barely breathing, to her den. The warriors crowded around the den. Purplepaw ran out. "She needs Echonose and the senior warriors," she called. Quailfang stepped up, but Winterfall bared her teeth at him. "You're not a senior warrior," she snarled. Quailfang hissed, but stepped back under the Clan's glare. After what seemed like an eternity, Echonose stepped out with a look of pure sorrow. "She's gone."